Baby Severus
by Re Shirogane
Summary: by. Gabrielle Suzanne / Severus Snape tidak pernah mengira hidupnya bisa bertambah buruk sampai kuali Neville meledak dan merubahnya menjadi batita. Dan yang membuat semua menjadi tambah kacau, Albus memutuskan kalau pengasuhnya—dari semua orang yang ada—adalah Hermione Granger. / UPDATE Chapter 4: Batita dan Kelas / Mind to read and review?
1. Incident

**Baby Severus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Severus Snape didn't think his life could get any worse until Neville's cauldron explodes and turns him into a toddler. To make things worse, Albus decides to place him in the care of none other than Hermione Granger.**_

**.**

**Severus Snape tidak pernah mengira hidupnya bisa bertambah buruk sampai kuali Neville meledak dan merubahnya menjadi batita. Dan yang membuat semua menjadi tambah kacau, Albus memutuskan kalau pengasuhnya—dari semua orang yang ada—adalah Hermione Granger.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: The Incident **_**| Kecelakaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Profesor Severus Snape mengitari kelas mencari kesempatan, mendelikkan mata ke setiap murid dengan tatapan menakutkan. Bahkan dia memelotori siswa Slytherin yang tersisa, tidak lagi menunjukkan sikap pilih kasih semenjak Dark Lord dikalahkan. Sayangnya, Trio Emas kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka dan dia merasa tidak senang dengan keberadaan tiga Gryffindor itu di dekat murid pendek akal, Neville Longbottom.

Saat ini materi kelas adalah ramuan Menjadi Tua, dan pastinya Longbottom menemui kesulitan. Snape memicingkan matanya saat dia melihat Miss Granger membisikkan tata cara pembuatan ke anak itu.

"Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor, Miss Granger! Aku yakin ini tugas mandiri", dia mencibir dan mendelik ke keduanya. Dia melihat wajah Miss Granger berubah merah sebelum memalingkan wajah dan mulai konsentrasi ke ramuannya sendiri.

Profesor Snape sadar kalau Miss Granger bertingkah tidak seperti biasa jika di sekitarnya sejak awal tahun dan tidak bisa menebak alasannya. Ia tidak lagi memandang matanya dan wajahnya merona tiap kali menjalin tatapan mata dengannya. Bagaimanapun ini aneh. Menaikkan sebelah alis, dia beringsut tanpa suara ke belakangnya dan memerhatikan dari balik bahunya saat ia mengaduk ramuan.

Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang telah berubah dari gadis itu. Dia harus mengakui kalau secara fisik Miss Granger berubah banyak, kalau itu dia yakin. Rambutnya tidak lagi sekusut semak, juga bergigi depan besar seperti waktu kecil. Sekarang ia menjelma menjadi wanita muda cantik nan percaya diri pada setiap hal yang dia lakukan. Karena itu Snape membencinya. Ia berharap dia memiliki rasa percaya diri seperti gadis itu. Dia berharap dia memiliki perhatian yang dia dapatkan.

Hermione tidak menyadari kalau profesornya berdiri di belakang dirinya saat dia melangkah mundur dan menabrak tubuhnya. Dia tersentak dan memutar tubuh untuk melihat pria itu memandangnya intens menggunakan mata obsidian. Wajahnya merona dan kembali menatap kualinya dengan mata lebar karena kaget. Tangannya gemetar saat memotong bahan yang diperlukan dan memasukkan mereka ke kuali saat tangan besar seperti laba-laba menangkap tangannya. Dia membeku dan merasakan kakinya tremor saat suara berat Profesor Snape membisiki telinganya, napas pria itu menggelitiki lehernya.

"Seharusnya kau mengaduk ramuannya empat belas kali searah jarum jam sebelum menambahkan itu, Miss Granger". Snape menyadari perempuan di depannya gemetar dan melihat wajahnya menjadi semakin memerah, membuatnya menyeringai, matanya berkilat bahaya. "Apa kau merasa terganggu, Miss Granger?"

"Saya ... iya ... maksudku ... err ... tidak", dia tergagap, memandang tangan besar yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Kulitnya terasa dingin dan lembut bersinggungan dengan kulitnya, menyebabkan tanggapan yang tidak bisa dia hentikan.

"Aku yakin kau berbohong", dia berbisik, melepaskan tangannya. "Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena tidak memerhatikan". Nadanya rendah dan hampir seduktif. Hermione menelan ludah sulit dan tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan merasa terpancing saat kehilangan poin asrama.

Dia merasakan profesornya melangkah menjauh dengan kibasan jubah dan menghembuskan napas yang ditahannya. Perasaannya terhadap profesor satu itu berkembang saat tahun ke enamnya dan meskipun hanya sebuah cinta monyet, saat waktu berlalu perasaan itu tidak pergi. Nyatanya, perasaan itu menguat. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba fokus ke ramuannya, tahu benar kalau dia sedang tidak berpikir jernih.

Hermione berharap kalau perasaannya hanya rasa menaksir, tapi ternyata bukan. Rasa itu selalu berkembang lebih rumit dari apa yang dia inginkan. Tentu saja hormon dan emosinya sedang kacau saat sentuhan kecil dari Profesor Snape menghilang. Dia tidak percaya pria itu sudi menyentuhnya. Hatinya terasa meledak dan kakinya terasa lemas.

Dia melirik ke arah Snape dan melihatnya duduk di balik meja dan menatapnya. Matanya melebar hingga terasa sakit, membuat pria itu mengangkat alis elegan ke arahnya. Wajahnya berubah merah gelap dan langsung kembali memerhatikan ramuannya, tapi merasakan tatapan itu meneliti setiap pergerakan.

_Menarik, _pikirnya.

Severus menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin terlintas di kepala gadis itu saat ini. Tidak sulit untuk tahu, tapi dia tidak mau melanggar zona rahasianya. Berdiri lagi, dia memindai kelas sampai menemukan dirinya berada di belakangnya lagi. Kali ini inderanya tampak lebih tajam karena ketegangannya terlihat jelas.

"Miss Granger, kenapa aku sering melihatmu menatapku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" dia berbisik di telinganya, menyeringai saat melihat kepanikan di wajah gadis itu. Mungkin dia bisa mencari kesenangan di hidupnya yang sepi.

"Tidak, Sir, tidak sama sekali", katanya sungguh-sunnguh, tapi Severus bisa mendengar getaran di suaranya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau sering menatapku?" tanyanya, menggerakkan tubuhnya terlalu dekat. Dia mengeluarkan napas tersentak yang hampir tidak terdengar, tapi Severus cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Saya tidak tahu ... saya harus menyelesaikan ini, Sir", jawabnya terengah.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan."

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya jika anda berdiri di belakangku", dia menjawab pelan.

"Aku profesormu, tugasku memerhatikanmu", tuturnya, kembali ke nada dingin tapi cukup pelan agar hanya Hermione yang mendengarnya.

"Maafkan saya", jawabnya cepat dan menambahkan bahan selanjutnya menggunakan tangan bergetar.

"Menurutmu aku bagaimana, Miss Granger?" dia berbisik, matanya berkilat terhibur.

_Menurutku kau _hot _dan aku harap kau merusakku. _"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, Sir", dia menjawab kendati pikirannya mengatakan yang sangat berbeda.

"Menurutku kau paham", ia tersenyum curiga. "Kau memandangku untuk sebuah alasan."

_Aku akan kehilangan kendali jika kau terus berbisik seperti itu. _"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, Sir."

"Kenapa tidak? Takut aku akan memberikanmu detensi karena kelancangan dan julukan kejam—yang tanpa ragu—kau berikan?" jawabnya marah.

_Hanya jika kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu_. "Jelas sekali anda tidak terlalu mengenal saya. Aku tidak berpikiran menjelek-jelekkanmu. Agak kebalikannya, sebenarnya", suaranya terdengar pahit, tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja sebelum bisa dihentikan dan dia merasakan pria itu menjadi kaku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?", suaranya terdengar penasaran daripada marah.

"Tidak ada", jawabnya sabar. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat pria itu mencondongkan diri ke bahunya dan menatap matanya. Ia merasakan napasnya tertahan saat menyadari betapa dekat jarak mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" dia memaksa. Hermione menemukan dirinya sulit mengalihkan pandangan dari mata berwarna _onyx _itu.

"Hanya, aku tidak berpikir untuk menghinamu seperti yang kau kira", dia menjawab cepat dan berbalik sebelum Severus menerapkan Legilmency ke dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi wajah merah marunnya, dia berdiri tegak. Memutuskan mungkin bukan ide bagus untuk tahu apa yang dipikirkan perempuan itu terhadap dirinya. Tampaknya menuju sesuatu yang tidak pantas dan dia tidak yakin itu pilihan bijaksana. Dia melangkah menjauh dalam diam dan begitu terpaku dengan pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar Miss Granger menggumamkan sesuatu yang berbau intim.

Terdapat keheningan lama sebelum Hermione mendengar ledakan kencang. Ruang kelas bergoyang dan kuali Neville meledak, mengirimkan ramuan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Asap menutupi ruangan dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menipis. Semua orang memandang ke seluruh kelas dan menemukan dua siswa dari Gryffindor dan satu dari Slytherin berubah menjadi batita.

"Oh tidak! Neville pasti salah menambahkan bahan!" Hermione berteriak, melihat Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom dan Pansy Parkinson dalam versi batita. Dia mencari Profesor Snape ke seluruh kelas saat matanya terpaku ke gundukan jubah hitam di lantai di depan mejanya. Dia melangkah mendekat dan melongo beserta semua siswa.

Severus Snape berusia tiga berdiri telanjang dengan kejam di tumpukkan jubah hitamnya dengan wajah marah. Kelas bubar begitu saja saat tiga batita berlari menjauhi ruangan dengan telanjang bulat dan profesor mereka berdiri marah. Dia menundukkan wajah dan adik kecilnya terpampang bebas.

_Holy fucking shit ..._

_._

_._

_._

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Baby Severus | Wattpad © Gabrielle_Suzanne

Baby Severus | Fanfiction © TattooShadow

.

.

.

Eta:

Hai, hai, salam kenal, Re Shirogane. Eta baru menjajaki fandom ini meskipun udah sering jadi _silent reader _dan sekalinya _publish _juga terjemahan. Hehe.

Terjemahan ini juga Eta _publish _di wattpad di akun ReShirogane01. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca!

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_

Bogor. Sabtu. 27 Desember 2014. 19:33


	2. Obligation

**Baby Severus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Severus Snape didn't think his life could get any worse until Neville's cauldron explodes and turns him into a toddler. To make things worse, Albus decides to place him in the care of none other than Hermione Granger.**_

**.**

**Severus Snape tidak pernah mengira hidupnya bisa bertambah buruk sampai kuali Neville meledak dan merubahnya menjadi batita. Dan yang membuat semua menjadi tambah kacau, Albus memutuskan kalau pengasuhnya—dari semua orang yang ada—adalah Hermione Granger.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: Obligation **_**| Kewajiban**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione menunduk, memandang Profesor Snape yang tertimbun jubah hitam dengan posisi berdiri sembari memandang Neville marah. Neville—yang juga telanjang—melirik tatapan mengamuk dari Snape batita dan berlari melintasi Kelas Ramuan. Hermione tidak bisa percaya kalau pria yang ditaksirnya diam-diam sekarang menjadi batita. Membutuhkan beberapa saat hingga kekagetan memudar dan tawa meledak sepenjuru kelas. Severus Snape bukan hanya mengecil jadi batita, tapi batita telanjang bulat. Hermione adalah orang pertama yang bergerak secepat mungkin menyelubungi Snape dengan jubahnya—mendapatkan pelototan, sudah pasti—tapi di wajah anak tiga tahun, sipitan mata itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

_[Saat aku kembali, aku akan membunuh Longbottom! Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak percaya diriku telanjang.]_

Severus merasa malu dan membeku saat Miss Granger memutari jubah di tubuhnya lalu menggendongnya. Dia menatap pembawanya tidak percaya, namun saat mencoba memuntahkan kekesalannya, mulutnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata yang dia inginkan.

"Sekarang dia benar-benar imut!" Lavender memekik, mencoba menjiwir pipinya. Batita itu menepis tangannya marah.

_[Sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuhku! Granger, turunkan aku sekarang!]_

"Neville bersembunyi di belakang kelas. Ron, kupikir kau harus membawa Seamus dan aku mengambil Neville", kata Harry, menyomot jubah Neville dan mendatanginya.

"Bagaimana kita tahu mereka tidak akan membesar?" tanya Ron saat mengangkat Seamus yang cerewet dan melingkarkan jubah di sekelilingnya.

"Karena Ramuan Usia diramu untuk bertahan beberapa hari hingga minggu tergantung potensi dan cara membuatnya, tapi Neville sudah pasti menambahkan bahan yang salah jadi bisa beberapa menit sampai minggu". Hermione berkata khawatir.

_[Segala-tahu ... baiklah! Turunkan aku!]_

Hermione merasakan batita itu mulai memberontak dari gendongannya, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dengan cepat dia mengayunkan tongkat dan merapikan meja sebelum menemui Profesor Dumbledore sementara seisi kelas tertawa. Harry dan Ron mengekor dengan batita di gendongan, begitu pun Draco Malfoy yang mendumal sambil menyeret Pansy.

_[Bocah-bocah kurang ajar itu akan menyesal menertawaiku saat aku kembali normal.]_

Severus menatap Miss Granger dengan mata memicing saat berjalan ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sebenarnya dia bersyukur—dalam hati—Miss Granger menutupi kepolosannya sebelum siswa-siswi mendapatkan kesempatan melihat pemandangan bagus. Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan, Severus mengalihkan delikannya ke Kepala Sekolah yang matanya hampir melompat keluar.

"_Miss _Granger, betapa kejutan yang menyenangkan! Oh, aku melihat kau membawa seseorang. Siapa yang kau gendong itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum cerah.

_[Orang tua bodoh itu tahu siapa aku!]_

"Um ... _Sir,_ ini ... Profesor Snape. Kuali Neville meledak dan memandikannya dengan ramuan. Dia pasti menambahkan bahan yang salah karena ramuan yang kami buat seharusnya membuatmu menjadi lebih tua, bukan muda. Juga Harry membawa Neville, Ron menggendong Seamus dan Draco membawa Pansy", ia memberitahunya dan mengangsurkan Snape batita ke arahnya.

"Severus, kau adalah anak yang lucu bahkan dengan delikan marah itu di wajahmu", senandung Albus, menarik pipinya pelan.

_[Kau akan mati...]_

Saat Severus mendengar gelak tawa, dia memutar leher dan mendelik marah ke Potter dan Weasley yang tertawa makin keras. Sayangnya, Severus justru lebih terlihat lucu.

"_Sir_, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang Neville tambahkan jadi aku tidak tahu bahan penawarnya", tutur Hermione, memindahkan Severus ke lengan satunya dan menghiraukan pelototan yang diberikannya ke semua orang.

"Aku takut kita harus menunggu hingga ramuannya habis. Sementara itu kita akan mencari tempat yang cocok untuknya dan aku akan menggantikannya di kelas", Albus memertimbangkan, tapi keriangan terbit matanya.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan ke mereka?" tanya Hermione, melirik profesor mudanya yang masih mendelik. Dia harus berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat betapa menawannya wajah itu.

"Aku pikir _Mr._ Longbottom dan _Mr. _Finnegan akan diurus oleh _Mr._ Potter dan penghuni Asrama Gryffindor. Aku yakin _Miss_ Weasley akan dengan senang hati membantu. Untuk _Miss _Parkinson, aku akan meminta _Miss_ Bulstrode untuk mengurusnya", jawabnya senang.

"_Sir_, bagaimana dengan Profesor Snape? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" tanya Hermione lagi, menebak apakah Dumbledore akan menyerahkannya ke Malfoy. Tapi sejak Snape mendeklarasikan permusuhan dengan Lucius Malfoy, Draco membencinya. Sudah jelas Si Pirang itu memikirkan hal yang sama saat menerbitkan senyuman jahat ke arahnya.

_[Jangan Malfoy! Jangan Malfoy!]_

"Kenapa bukan kamu yang mengurusnya, _Miss_ Granger?" aju Albus.

_[APA?]_

"Profesor! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara mengurus bayi!" pekiknya, segera mendapatkan tendangan keras dari Snape. Ia memelototinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu cara mendisiplinkannya!". Sang Batita menatapnya marah.

_[Coba!]_

"_Miss_ Granger, aku sangat yakin kalau kamu bisa mengurusi Severus kecil lebih baik dari semua orang di Hogwarts. Aku takut jika aku memberikannya ke siswa lain ... _well_ ... seperti yang kamu tahu, Profesor Snape bukan guru yang paling disukai di Hogwarts", jelasnya, membuat Hermione sadar kalau ucapannya benar.

"_Sir_, aku bisa mengurusnya", tukas Draco.

"Kupikir tidak, _Mr. _Malfoy. _Miss _Granger merupakan yang pilihan tepat", ujar Albus serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, tapi dia tidak terlihat senang", katanya dengan pasrah saat menatap bocah berambut hitam itu.

[No shit_.]_

Lalu kelar. Hermione bertanggung jawab atas Profesor Snape yang terperangkap dalam tubuh batita. Dia melangkah pelan dengan bocah itu di gendongannya menuju ruangannya—yang untungnya kamarnya pribadi karena dia adalah Head Girl. Ramuan merupakan kelas terakhir jadi ia tidak perlu membombolnya ke setiap kelas. Paling tidak hari ini.

Di dalam Hermione mendudukkan bocah itu di kasurnya dan menatapnya. Sulit bagi Severus untuk menatap balik meskipun dengan pelototan di wajah anak tiga tahun.

"Aku tidak percaya omong kosong ini", dia menggerundel, menggoyangkan kepalanya.

_[Kau? Lalu apa yang kurasakan, Wench? Aku terperangkap di tubuh sial ini!]_

Hermione menghela napas sembari melepaskan jubahnya dan melemparkannya tanpa ragu ke sebuah kursi sebelum menendang lepas sepatunya. Dia mulai menggeledah lemarinya, mencari baju ganti karena yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah mandi.

Severus bersyukur dia masih memiliki pemikiran orang dewasa, tapi dia sadar dia lebih sering berlaku seperti batita. Saat dirinya marah—yang sering kali tejadi—dia tahu semua orang mendengarnya melengking seperti batita. Itu memalukan.

"Kau! Diam di situ!" kata Hermione kejam, mengeluarkan satu jari dan mengagetkan Severus dari pikirannya. Matanya memicing saat Miss Granger menyongsong kamar mandi. Saat dia mendengar suara mengalir, dia menuruni kasur dan mulai menjelajahi kamar.

[Well, _paling tidak warnanya bukan _pink mentereng.]

Dia mendekati meja riasnya dan terkaget melihat tongkat sihir Miss Granger terkulai di atasnya. Sayangnya dia tidak sampai. Menipiskan bibir penuh ketetapan hati, dia menarik laci terbawahnya dan mulai menaiki. Saat berhasil menggapai tongkat itu, dia mengambilnya, namun kaki gemuk tidak stabilnya oleng dan mencium lantai, membuat jubahnya tambah kusut.

[Dammit_!]_

Hermione mandi dengan cepat dan melingkarkan handuk di sekeliling tubuh sembari melangkah keluar. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya tanpa ragu saat kembali ke kamar dan meyakinkan diri Profesor Snape tidak mengacau. Dia justru terkaget melihat profesornya mengayunkan tongkat anggurnya dengan frustasi.

"Profesor!" ia melengking, meskipun memanggil seorang batita 'Profesor' agak sedikit mengganjal. Bocah kecil itu menatapnya dengan mata hitam nan besar sebelum menyipit. Dia mulai mengayunkan tongkat itu lagi dan meskipun pikiran Profesor Snape meneriakkan kata-kata tidak layak diucapkan seorang bocah, batita itu hanya meracau tak jelas. "Kemarikan tongkatku!"

Merupakan kecelakaan saat Severus menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan benar dan mantera menubruk _Miss _Granger. Dia terkaget karena berhasil menarik turun handuknya dan sekarang wanita muda itu berdiri telanjang, matanya membulat besar karena kaget. Severus tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memelototi. Baru sekaranglah dia bersyukur kalau dirinya terperangkap di tubuh batita dan bukan di tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah pasti merespon pemandangan itu. Matanya mendarat di payudara ukuran sedangnya dan puting merah jambu.

_[Merlin! Sekarang pasti hari keberuntunganku. Aku tidak pernah mengira _Miss_ Granger menyembunyikan tubuh yang lezat ... apa? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Dia seorang siswi! Dia seorang siswi! Oh _shit, dia mendekat...]

Severus melihat dalam kehororan saat Miss Granger berjalan lurus ke arahnya—melupakan kepolosan tubuhnya dan merebut tongkatnya. Dia meletakkan tangkai itu di bagian teratas meja rias sebelum merunduk dan menggendongnya, jubah hitam besar mendarat di lantai.

"Anda mengesalkan! Bukankah kubilang untuk diam?"

_[Aku profesormu!]_

"Aku tahu kalau sekarang anda sedang berkomentar kalau aku adalah siswi dan kau—bagaimanapun—saat ini anda hanya seorang batita, jadi jika anda bersamaku, aku bosnya!" ia menyentak bocah itu dan tahu benar kalau Profesor Snape sedang menggerutu.

_[Berani sekali kau! Kau pasti akan meminta maaf karena ini!]_

Karena lelah menggendong Snape di bagian depan, ia menggendongnya di sisi tubuh, tidak memedulikan ketiadaan busana dan melangkah mendekati kasur. Dia sadar kalau mata Snape langsung terpaku pada payudaranya.

_[Dia menggendongku saat telanjang. Lihatlah sepasang...]_

Severus menatap dadanya dengan penilaian meskipun dalam tubuh batita membuatnya melihat dengan _kekaguman. _Dia menyorongkan tangan kecilnya dan meremasnya kecil, membuat perempuan itu hampir menjatuhkannya. Severus benar-benar melompat kecil saat melihat ekspresinya.

"Jika anda orang dewasa sekarang, aku sudah pasti marah, tapi karena tidak, rasanya sangat janggal", pandangnya marah.

_[Apa? Apa dia serius mengatakan apa yang kudengar? Apa dia serius?]_

Hermione mendudukkannya di ranjang dan langsung tersadar dengan ketiadaan serat kain. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya, sangat sadar kalau Severus Snape menontonnya. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

_[Itulah kenapa dia bersemu saat aku di dekatnya! Dia memiliki perasaan kepadaku! Apa pula yang dia lihat dari diriku? Mungkin saja dia bukan penyihir terbaik di angkatannya...]_

Herimone mengeringkan rambut dengan goyangan tongkat dan mengikatnya menjadi kuncir kuda sebelum ke lemarinya dan mencari pakaian lama. Akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa buah yang sudah tidak terlalu diinginkan dan membawanya ke kasur, menjembrengkannya di atas seprai hingga bisa menelitinya.

_[Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang?]_

Dengan beberapa jampi, ia merubah pakaian itu menjadi baju yang cocok untuk batita itu. Sayangnya Severus tidak setuju dan mengungkapkannya dengan delikan. Satu-satunya baju yang sesuai berwarna hijau dan biru tua, sisanya dia benci.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan itu", ia memeringatkan.

_[Aku menatapmu semauku, Bocah Kurang Ajar! Aku tidak memakai baju sial itu!]_

"Anda ingin pakaian hitam, kan?" ia tersenyum mencurigakan dan amat dikenalnya.

_[Ya.]_

"Anda tidak akan memiliki pakaian hitam. Anda akan terlihat seperti anak normal dan tidak seperti orang yang mau melawat", ucapnya dengan tegas. Ia menatapnya dengan alis terangkat saat Snape menghela napas yang terdengar seperti teriakan protes anak kecil. "Aku akan mencabut hiasannya dan memberikan warna solid, tapi anda akan memakai ini, termasuk putih. Bersyukur aku tidak membuatmu memakai warna kuning atau oranye."

_[Oh ya, aku berhutang kepadamu seumur hidup. Aku sangat senang kau mau mendandaniku seperti boneka!]_

Hermione merunduk dan menyentuh rambut Snape, mengagetkannya. Ia membatu saat menjalari tangannya di helaian itu. menggelenglkan kepalanya, dia masuk lagi ke kamar mandi dan mengalirkan air.

_[Oh tidak mungkin! Perempuan meledak itu pasti gila jika berpikiran kalau aku akan membiarkannya memandikanku!]_

Saat ia kembali ke kamar, Snape terkejut saat ia menggendongnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia menatap tidak percaya dengan bak yang terisi kurang dari setengahnya.

_[Dia pasti sudah sangat gila!]_

Severus mulai menendang dan berteriak saat melihat baknya, menyebabkan Hermione hampir menjatuhkannya lagi. Ia mencengkeram tangannya erat saat kembali menendang, tapi tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"YANG SOPAN!" ia berteriak frustasi, menyebabkan Snape tersentak.

_[Ironi. Siswiku memerintahkanku untuk _sopan. _Hah!]_

Hermione mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik jubahnya, membuat Snape tersentak kencang. Ia menurunkannya dan berbalik ke kabinet untuk mengambil sampo saat mendengar suara langkah kecil. Ia berbalik dan melihat pantat telanjang batita Severus Snape berlari keluar kamar mandi.

"PROFESOR SNAPE!" ia meraung dan mengejarnya. Snape berlari ke ruang bersama, memutari sofa beserta kursi secepat kaki pendek gemuknya bisa. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Potter dan Mr. Serta Miss Weasley memasuki ruangan sampai melihat kilatan cahaya dan berbalik memandang mereka memegang sebuah kamera.

_[_YOU LITTLE BASTARDS_!]_

"Aku berharap sekarang dia adalah orang dewasa", kata Ron, melihat bocah telanjang itu. Dia melihat wajah bocah itu memerah, sangat sadar apa maksudnya.

_[Aku bisa memastikan, Mr. Weasley, aku bisa sangat dermawan lebih dari yang kau harapkan!]_

Severus merasakan _Miss _Granger menariknya ke gendongan dan melihat perempuan itu memberikan delikan ke arah dirinya. Dia hampir terlihat malu saat memalingkan pandangan. Sudah jelas tidak nyaman.

_[Dia menyentuh bokong telanjangku ... maksudku bukan masalah karena aku berwujud batita sekarang, tapi bagaimanapun tetaplah bokong telanjangku dan dia menyentuhnya. Sekarang aku terperangkap dengan Trio Emas ini. Bagus! Amat bagus! Aku harap aku tenggelam di bak mandi.]_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kami ingin melihat apa yang kau lakukan karena kamu mengurus Profesor Snape saat dia seperti ini dan kami ingin datang dan mungkin kamu butuh sesuatu. Apa kamu akan makan malam di Aula Besar?" tanya Harry, memandang bocah yang sedang mendelik.

"Tidak, kupikir aku akan menghindari siswa lain sekarang. Mungkin aku akan memesan makan malam di sini lalu menidurkannya", jawabnya. Lalu Snape memandangnya tajam.

"Kupikir dia tidak menyukainya", Ginny membuka suara.

"Aku tidak perduli. Sudah cukup malam ini. Aku harus memandikannya, jadi—"

"MANDI? Kau memandikannya?" Ron berteriak tidak percaya.

"_Well_, iya. Aku harus melakukannya", jawabnya membela diri.

"Apa kau gila? Dia ini Snape! Kau tahu, Berminyak dari bawah tanah?" Ron membalas marah.

_[Oh, tunggu saja,_ Mr_. Weasley! Kau akan membayarnya!]_

"Ronald Weasley! Profesor Snape terjebak di tubuh batita dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian seperti biasanya! Profesor Dumbledore memintaku untuk mengurusnya dan aku akan melakukannya! Dengan pantas! Jika kau tidak setuju, pergi ke menara Gryffindor dan mendongkol seorang diri, karena aku tidak peduli! Lagipula, kau tahu kalau kau harus melakukan hal yang sama ke Semaus dan Neville, bukan?" teriak Hermione, akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Laki-laki yang didampratnya mengerang kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Jangan dengarkan Ron", Ginny memotong, menyodok rusuk saudaranya saat membuka mulut dan menjawab marah.

"Benar, kami akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendirian, tapi jika kamu butuh sesuatu, biarkan kami tahu", kata Harry saat mendorong Ron ke pintu.

_[Ya, kau harus melakukannya. Cepat pergi dan jangan kembali jadi aku tida[k perlu berurusan ]dengan setiap hal yang membuat neraka menawarkanku kesusahan.]_

Hermione membawanya kembali ke kamar mandi dan memasukkannya ke air. Snape duduk dan memutupi tubuh, memandangnya dengan tidak yakin. Ia mengangkat tongkat dan membuat busa mandi.

"Aku harap busa itu membuat anda lebih nyaman", katanya lembut saat mengambil lap mandi dan membasuhnya.

_[Paling tidak.]_

"Aku yakin ini sangat canggung bagimu."

_[Kau sama sekali tidak tahu.]_

"Aku juga tidak nyaman, tapi harus dilakukan."

_[Memang.]_

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa memandang matamu saat anda kembali normal."

_[Begitu pun aku.]_

"Semoga saja anda cepat kembali normal."

_[Benar. Jadi aku bisa memasukkan kalian, Bocah Kurang Ajar, ke dalam neraka.]_

_._

_._

_._

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Baby Severus | Wattpad © Gabrielle_Suzanne

Baby Severus | Fanfiction © TattooShadow

.

.

.

Haii, terima kasih sudah membaca. Yang bertanya soal pendeknya _chapter, _Eta mengikuti aslinya, begitu pun dengan _rating. _Hehe.

Terima kasih yang udah _review_: **Moku-chan, Ace Kanemori, DeAng. **| _Favorite & Follow_: **Ace Kanemori, SimbaRella, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, Moku-Chan.**

Sampai bertemu minggu depan!

.

_Mind to review?_

Bogor. Minggu. 4 Januari 2015. Pukul 12:26


	3. First Day of Hell

**Baby Severus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Severus Snape didn't think his life could get any worse until Neville's cauldron explodes and turns him into a toddler. To make things worse, Albus decides to place him in the care of none other than Hermione Granger.**_

**.**

**Severus Snape tidak pernah mengira hidupnya bisa bertambah buruk sampai kuali Neville meledak dan merubahnya menjadi batita. Dan yang membuat semua menjadi tambah kacau, Albus memutuskan kalau pengasuhnya—dari semua orang yang ada—adalah Hermione Granger.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: First Day on Hell **_**| Hari Pertama di Neraka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione sudah memandikan profesor mudanya dan memakaikannya baju biru lucu, yang sudah pasti tidak disukai Snape karena warnanya yang biru terang. Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya saat menyadari kalau memandikan Snape rasanya begitu menyiksa. Nampaknya Snape merasakan hal yang sama karena dia tidak memandang dirinya sepanjang waktu.

_[Ini pasti hal paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi kepadaku. Lebih memalukan dari digantung terbalik oleh James Potter dan ditonton satu sekolah! Ini sepuluh kali lebih buruk!]_

Hermione membaringkannya di kasur dan terdiam. "Saya tidak tahu apa saya harus memakaikan anda popok", ia menggumam namun Snape mendengarnya.

_[Awas kau mencobanya, _Wench!_]_

Hermione melihat delikan dari anak kecil itu dan mengerutkan bibir. Sudah jelas kalau terdapat Profesor Snape dewasa di dalam tubuh batita itu berdasarkan kelakuan dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya.

"_Well, saya_ harap anda tidak kebablasan karena saya tidak mau membersihkannya", katanya dengan hela berat.

_[Yang harus kulakukan hanya tetap menjadi diriku.]_

Lelah menyambangi Hermione setelah memakaikan Profesor Snape baju dan membanting tubuh ke kasur sementara batita itu duduk di lantai dan mendelik ke arahnya. Ia menggosok matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar, menebak-nebak apakah keadaan bisa semakin memburuk.

_[Hey! Di mana makananku, _Woman? _Kau pikir aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri!]_

Batita itu mulai menjerit, membuat Hermione duduk dan menatapnya prihatin. Snape mendelik ke arahnya dan setelah beberapa saat Hermione menemukan dirinya balik mendelik. Snape melemparkan kemarahan.

"Anda harus menemukan cara yang lebih ramah untuk mengambil perhatianku", gertaknya.

_[Seperti aku mau!]_

"Apa anda lapar atau lainnya?" tanyanya lelah.

_[_No shit! _Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Apakah otak Segala-Tahu itu jadi bodoh?]_

Hermione memanggil seorang peri rumah untuk membawakan makanan ke kamarnya. Lalu ia mengangkat Snapedan mendudukkannya di—yang pasti tak di sukai Snape—kursi tinggi yang ia sihir. Snape mamandang kursinya lalu Hermione.

_[Apa kau serius?]_

Saat makanannya muncul, Severus memandangnya tak percaya.

_[Maksudmu apa? Makanan bayi? Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin memakannya!]_

Hermione memutar tubuh saat Snape berteriak dan melemparkan piring berisi makanan bayi itu ke arahnya. Snape menendang-nendang dan menjerit untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Lalu saat dia melihat _Miss _Granger bermandikan makanan bayi, dia mulai tertawa histeris.

_[Hah! Akhirnya sesuatu yang menarik terjadi!]_

Hermione merasakan stresnya semakin menggunung dan memandang balik dengan air mata frustasi. Dengan cepat dia me-_Scorgified _dirinya sendiri dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Snape.

"Baiklah, saya ingin tahu apa yang anda mau", tanyanya dengan tawakal.

_[Seperti aku bisa memberitahumu saja!]_

"Saya tidak bisa memberikan anda daging panggang atau sesuatu seperti itu, jadi bagaimana dengan sup?" tanyanya, menatap Severus. Batita itu menggelengkan kepala dan memberikannya pandangan marah.

"Ayam dan nasi?". Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan gelengan kepala.

_[Aku ingin sesuatu yang membuat kenyang, _Woman!]

"_Dammit! _Apa yang anda mau?" ia hampir berteriak. Terdapat pandangan ketidakpercayaan di mata Snape saat dia memandang _Miss Granger _dengan mata hitam besarnya.

_[BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU BISA MEMBERITAHUMU? AKU SEORANG BATITA!]_

Sekarang Snape mulai menjerit marah, membuat Hermione ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mengangkat tangan menyerah dan melangkah bolak-balik dengan frustasi. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang Profesor Snape pikirkan sekarang.

_[AKU MAU MAKANAN! CEPAT TAWARKAN AKU MAKANAN YANG AKU SUKA!]_

"Bagaimana dengan pasta? Apa anda suka spageti?" tanyanya ragu. Langsung saja pandangan marah itu berhenti.

_[Spageti terdengar enak sebenarnya. Akhirnya ada makanan yang layak dimakan.]_

Hermione menganggap tebakannya benar dan memanggil peri rumah lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama agar muncul sepiring spageti di depan Snape. Dengan kagok dia mengambil garpunya dan mulai mencoba makan, tapi tangannya tidak mau mengikuti apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Dia langsung merasa kesal. Snape sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan tidak menyadari kalau _Mr. _Potter telah memasuki kamar melalui perapian, terlihat kelelahan.

Harry tersenyum ke arah Hermione yang memberikannya pandangan memeringatkan saat menyendok pastanya sendiri, tapi tak berkomentar saat Harry mengeluarkan kamera _muggle_. Saat ia menyadari kamera itu, sebuah senyuman iblis terbit di bibirnya saat Harry mengendap ke kursi tinggi Snape. Mereka menonton Snape dalam diam karena Snape terlihat keasyikkan menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

_[Persetan dengan semuanya!]_

Severus tidak bisa sabar lagi. Tangannya tidak berfungsi optimal, jadi dia melakukan hal yang batita frustasi lainnya lakukan. Dia menubrukkan wajahnya ke piring penuh pasta, menyambar semulut penuh dan mengunyah bahagia.

_[Aku tidak percaya kalau diriku memilih makan seperti anjing.]_

Wajahnya dipenuhi saus spageti dan mulutnya penuh mi saat menyadari Potter dengan kamera di tangan. Matanya melebar kaget.

_[TIDAK!]_

Kilat terang menyambar dan Potter tertawa puas di samping Granger.

_[Kau memotretku! Aku membenci kalian semua! _Mr. _Longbottom kurang ajar!]_

Severus mendelik ke dua Gryffindor yang tertawa histeris, masih duduk di sana dan tidak hanya dengan tubuh anak-anak, tapi juga di kursi tinggi dengan spageti menutupi semua permukaan wajah. Dia sangat marah. Dia melihat saat mereka berdua berhenti tertawa dan Potter duduk di sebelah Granger.

"Apa dia sudah berbicara?" tanya Harry. Hermione memandangnya.

"Belum, kenapa?"

"_Well, _Neville bicara. Maksudku, dia terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi dia bisa. Dia berkata dengan cadelnya kalau Profesor Snape akan sangat marah saat kembali normal."

_[Oh, kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Potter.]_

"Seamus sudah bicara?" tanya Hermione, seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Harry.

"Belum. Mungkin yang lain sedang memaksanya."

"Kau benar! Neville bilang kalau Profesor Snape akan sangat marah kepadanya—"

_[Lebih dari marah...]_

"—berarti masih ada pemikiran dewasa di otaknya."

"Benar, mungkin sebentar lagi Snape bicara", tutur Harry, matanya terpaku pada batita yang sangat marah.

"Dia _Profesor _Sanpe dan ya, mungkin kau benar. Jadi apa Neville berbicara normal?"

"Tidak sefasih biasanya. Dia terdengar seperti batita. Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi bicaranya sedikit tidak jelas meskipun otaknya memerintah. Membutuhkan beberapa waktu agar syaraf motoriknya berfungsi. Dia juga kesulitan makan seperti Profesor Snape", jelas Harry.

"Aku pikir perubahan ini mengagetkan tubuh mereka jadi butuh waktu untuk terbiasa", Hermione berpikir keras.

_[Sok Segala-Tahu...]_

"Menurutmu apa yang dia pikirkan?" tanya Harry, menunjuk Snape.

_[Akan sangat menyenangkan mencekik lehermu dengan tangan kosongku daripada menggunakan tongkatku ... tunggu! Tongkatku! Di mana tongkatku?]_

Severus menggujlak-gujlak kursinya, matanya memutari ruangan. Saat ini dia mencoba membuat otaknya menuruti mulutnya, berharap mengucap dengan benar. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah Malfoy menemukan tongkatnya.

"Tongh" usahanya. Dua orang menatapnya penasaran. "Mmm tongkh!" sekarang dia benar-benar marah.

"Dia mencoba bicara", kata Harry.

_[TERSERAHLAH, POTTER!]_

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Profesor?" Hermione menghampirinya.

"Mmmm tongkh!", ia menatap Harry.

"Apa Neville bicara seperti ini?"

_[Jangan samakan aku dengan anak bodoh itu!]_

"Tidak, Neville bicara lebih jelas. Seperti kataku, kami bisa mengerti maksudnya, hanya saja jika katanya sulit atau banyak, dia menyebutnya salah. Aku pikir Profesor Snape berusaha terbiasa dan menggunakan huruf vokal", jelas Harry.

_[Aku sangat meremehkanmu, Potter.]_

"Baiklah, Profesor. Beri tahu kami apa yang anda inginkan", ujarnya lembut.

_[Aku ingin mencekik kalian berdua...] _"Mmmm tongkhat", dia mencoba lagi, berharap mengucapkannya dengan jelas.

"Tongkatnya!" hentak Hermione.

_[Akhirnya!]_

"Tongkatnya? Apa tertinggal di kelas?" tanya Harry.

"Pasti. Tongkat Neville dan Seamus di mana?"

"Lavender mengambilnya. Dia tidak membawa punya profesor."

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Aku tidak mau orang lain menemukannya. Tunggu di sini", katanya dan sebelum orang lain bisa protes, ia mengambil jubah dan tongkatnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Well, _Sir, sepertinya kita berdua saja", kata Harry tidak nyaman.

_[Kau baru sadar atau menyatakannya?]_

"Sebaiknya anda memerlakukan Hermione dengan baik. Dia akan mengurus anda", lanjutnya.

_[Mungkin harusnya kau pergi jadi aku bisa memikirkan banyak cara membunuh kalian tanpa perlu mendengar ocehanmu. Sudah cukup tinggal dengan _Miss _Granger dan mendengar omelannya.]_

"Saya akan sangat membenci apa yang ada di pikiran anda sekarang", aku Harry.

_[Sudah pasti.]_

"Anda harus makan."

_[Mati sana!]_

"Apa mau saya suapi?" tanya Harry tak yakin.

_[APA?] _"Ghak!" jerit Severus dan merasa aneh dengan suaranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku hanya bertanya."

_[Betapa bijaknya dirimu...]_

Harry yakin dari wajah batita itu kalau dia sedang memikirkan balasan menyakitkan hati meskipun tidak mengucapkannya. Dirinya mulai bertanya-tanya apa Hermione akan kuat menghadapi profesor kecut ini.

"Sebaiknya anda baik kepadanya! Mungkin anda adalah profesor saya, tapi jangan mencoba menyakiti sahabatku atau anda akan menyesal", ancam Harry. Dia tahu kalau Profesor Snape merasa kesal.

"Beghengshek!" batita itu memaki dan senang melihat mulut Potter menganga.

"_Well, _mungkin anda sudah mulai terbiasa", katanya kering.

"Peyghi!" jeritnya lagi. _[_Well, _aku terdengar seperti orang idiot, tapi paling tidak dia mengerti.]_

"Tidak bisa. Tidak sampai Hermione kembali", katanya dan duduk sembari memandangi apapun selain profesor batitanya.

.

.

.

Hermione memasuki ruang kelas dengan tongkat siaga dan memandang sekitar, tak ada siapapun. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri tumpukan baju hitam dan mengangkatnya. Ia menghela napas lega saat menemukan tongkat kehitaman, namun kelegaannya harus terputus saat mendengar seseorang mendekat. Secepat mungkin, ia menyelinap ke ruang bahan ramuan dan bersembunyi. Ia mengintip melalui celah kecil pintu dan merasakan napasnya tercekat saat Draco Malfoy dan dua pengawal bodohnya mengubek-ubek baju hitam tadi.

"Tidak ada di sini!" desis Malfoy.

"Apa kau pikir dia mengambilnya?" tanya Goyle.

"Tidak, kupikir Darah Lumpur itu menyimpannya. Dia pasti lebih dulu datang saat kita makan malam", erang Draco.

"Kita bisa mengambilnya besok saat dia di kelas. Kita bisa membobol kamarnya", aju Crabbe.

"Ide bagus", setuju Draco dan ketiganya meninggalkan kelas.

Hermione meninggalkan persembunyiannya dan mendatangi baju itu lagi, mengambilnya dan keluar kelas. Sebisa mungkin menghindari pandangan dengan siapapun, terlebih Malfoy dan antek-anteknya. Ia sangat marah mendengar mereka berencana memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil tongkat Profesor Snape, berarti ia harus memberitahu Dumbledore secepatnya. Ia menuju kamar dan mendapati kekacauan.

Harry dan Snape berantem di lantai. Snape melemparkan tonjokkan kecilnya ke Harry yang mencoba menghindari tangan mungil itu tanpa perlu menyakitinya dan spageti bertaburan di mana-mana, termasuk sekujur tubuh mereka.

Hermione menatap tidak percaya kejadian itu sebelum menjatuhkan pakaian dan tongkat ke sofanya dan mengambil kamera Harry. Ia mendeham dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyemburkan tawa saat mereka berdua memutar kepala ke arahnya, terselimuti saus spageti, mata terbuka lebar dan mulut mereka membentuk huruf O karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Kamera itu menangkap gambar dan ia mulai tertawa, langsung mendapat tatapan hina dari Snape.

_[Dammit, Granger!]_

Akhirnya Harry bisa menjauhi bocah laki-laki itu dan berdiri. Dia menarik spageti dari rambutnya dan mi yang menggantung di kacamatanya dengan jijik. Sedang Snape Kecil berlari menghampiri Hermione dan melompat-lompat, mencoba mengambil kamera dari tangannya.

"Beghikan!" teriaknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya", katanya dan melemparkan kamera itu ke Harry yang langsung memasukkannya ke saku belakang.

_[Dasar anak kurang—]_

"Kau menemukan tongkatnya?" tanya Harry, langsung saja mendapatkan perhatian Snape. Ekspresi Hermione langsung berubah serius.

"Ya, tapi Malfoy, Crabbe dan Goyle muncul beberapa saat setelah aku tiba. Mereka juga mencarinya. Dan berencana membobol kamarku besok untuk mengambilnya", katanya.

_[Ini tidak bagus, Bajingan Kecil.]_

"Kita harus memberitahu Dumbledore", kata Harry.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi", ucapnya dan menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan.

"Jangan, biar aku. Aku tidak mau mereka mengejarmu, jadi tunggu dan aku akan memberitahunya", jawabnya dan melewati pintu.

_[_Well, _mungkin dia Si Bodoh Idiot yang Keras Kepala, tapi memiliki solidaritas sahabat. Sudah pasti menurun dari ibunya dan bukan dari pria tidak berguna yang dia nikahi.]_

Hermione membersihkan Snape dengan jampi pembersihan sederhana dan membanting tubuh ke sofa. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tongkat kehitaman dan memandangnya. Tongkat itu dibuat dengan teliti dan sudah pasti Malfoy ingin mematahkannya, berpikir bisa membuat Snape menjadi seorang _muggle_. Ia menatap bocah yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan air muka suram.

"Jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi", tuturnya lembut dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapatkan tatapan menghargai dari Snape.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Baby Severus | Wattpad © Gabrielle_Suzanne

Baby Severus | Fanfiction © TattooShadow

.

.

.

Haaii, bertemu lagi di hari rabu! Maaf untuk bagian kemarin yang penuh tipo. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin meminimalisir tipo di sini. Dan kabar gembira! Baby Severus. akan di-_update _setiap hari rabu dan minggu mengingat banyaknya _chapter._

Terima kasih yang sudah bilang fanfik ini keren, lucu dan menunggu bagian selanjutnya. Ini udah _update_! Eta sangat bersyukur bisa menghibur kalian!

Terima kasih istimewauntuk **Moku-Chan****, ****MariferSS****, ****heru****, ****Ace Kanemori****, ****clariss****.**

Sampai bertemu hari minggu!

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_

Bogor. Rabu. 07 Januari 2015. Pukul 18:58.


	4. Toddler and Class

**Baby Severus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Severus Snape didn't think his life could get any worse until Neville's cauldron explodes and turns him into a toddler. To make things worse, Albus decides to place him in the care of none other than Hermione Granger.**_

**.**

**Severus Snape tidak pernah mengira hidupnya bisa bertambah buruk sampai kuali Neville meledak dan merubahnya menjadi batita. Dan yang membuat semua menjadi tambah kacau, Albus memutuskan kalau pengasuhnya—dari semua orang yang ada—adalah Hermione Granger.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4: Toddler and Class **_**| Batita dan Kelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyuruh Snape tidur di tempat tidur bayi susahnya minta ampun, jadi Hermione harus menransfigurasikan kasur kecil. Ditambah lagi dia bertingkah semaunya saat Hermione hendak menggendong atau menyentuhnya, makin membuat rasa frustasi Hermione menumpuk. Sekarang karena dia sudah bisa bicara dengan huruf vokal, dia bisa menunjukkan apa yang dia rasa dan sedikit berlebihan, sebenarnya. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu cara mengurus bayi maupun anak, jadi ini semua sudah pasti benar-benar pengalaman baru dan menyenangkan. Ia mengira kalau Profesor Snape—paling tidak—bertingkah dewasa kendati tubuhnya batita, tapi ia sama sekali salah. Profesor bertingkah seperti anak batita sebetulnya.

Sekarang pukul enam pagi dan Hermione memaksakan diri untuk bangun tidur karena Snape mengeluh. Sudah jelas kalau Snape biasa bangun jauh lebih pagi dari dirinya. Biasanya ia belum beranjak dari kasur hingga pukul tujuh. Mendumal, dia bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, tidak mengacuhkan Snape.

"Cepat! Aku ghapar!" ia berteriak dengan suara yang sangat anak kecil. Hermione menganggapnya angin lalu.

Hermione memutar kran pancuran, memastikan air yang keluar bersuhu rendah agar membangunkannya dan berdiri di bawah tetesannya. Sesaat setelah air dingin menyentuh kulitnya, nyawanya mengumpul semua dan mengganggunya. Ia mendelik ke dinding berubin saat menyabuni tubuhnya, memikirkan betapa inginnya dirinya Snape kembali normal jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan cara mengasuh anak kecil lagi.

.

_[Kenapa perempuan itu mandi lama sekali?]_

Snape melihat pakaian yang _Miss _Granger ubah untuknya dan mendengus. Dia yakin kalau wajahnya terlihat konyol karena mendengus dengan wajah anak-anak, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia melihat atasan hijau tua yang _Miss _Granger buatkan dan mengganti bajunya, gagal memasukkan kancing. Dia sama sekali tidak punya pakaian berwarna hitam, tidak bisa menggunakan tongkatnya, tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri dan tidak bisa mendelik ke orang lain karena dia hanya setinggi tiga kaki. Ini menjengkelkannya.

"Gegengger! Cepat! Aku ghapar!" teriaknya, menyipit mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tidak ada jawaban, sudah pasti Granger tidak mengacuhkannya. _[Kau tidak mengacuhkanku? Rasakan akibatnya...]_

Severus berjinjit dan memutar gagang bulat pintu kamar mandi, mendengarnya terbuka dan mendorongnya. Hermione baru saja keluar dari pancuran dan memelototinya dengan marah dan malu.

_[_Holy mother of Merlin! _Aku mulai menikmati petualangan ini...]_

"SNAPE!"

_[Mungkin tidak...]_

Severus tidak menunggu Granger mengomel. Dia langsung kabur dan menunggu di ruang rekreasi—di mana dia langsung melompat ke sofa dan duduk manis, menunggu dengan diam. Gambar _Miss _Granger tanpa busana terbit di pikirannya. Sudah pasti _Miss _Granger terlihat cantik dengan tetesan air yang menuruni tubuhnya. Dia mengalihkan mata dan merasakan matanya melebar saat melihat _Miss _Granger memasuki ruang rekreasi dengan amarah, sudah berpakaian lengkap dan benar-benar kesal.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" ia berteriak.

_[Aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya memanggilku—]_

"Beraninya kau masuk ke kamar mandi saat aku sedang mandi! Apa yang salah denganmu?"

_[Pertama, aku terjebak di tubuh batita...]_

"Kau hanya memberikanku kesulitan! Aku belum mengurusmu selama dua puluh empat jam dan kau sudah membuatku gila!" cerocosnya.

_[Kau pikir apa yang kurasakan?] _"Aku capegh padamu", desisnya.

"KAU CAPEK PADA_KU_?" ia berteriak, membuat Severus menciut tanpa sengaja.

"Aku jugha tidak suka ini! Bahkan aku tidagh bisa membeghsikan pantatku sendighi!" dia berteriak balik, berdiri kokoh di atas sofa jadi dia sejajar dengan Granger.

"Kau pikir aku suka? Paling tidak kau bisa membuatnya lebih mudah untuk kita berdua. Artinya yang SOPAN!" ia meneriakkan kata terakhir di depan mukanya.

"Aku membencimu", katanya datar setelah beberapa saat penuh kekauan. Granger membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi langsung ditutup. Membutuhkan beberapa detik sampai dia berbicara.

"Baik, benci aku, tapi Dumbledore memberikan kepercayaan padaku untuk mengurus anda hingga normal, jadi anda hanya perlu terbiasa", ia bertutur lembut dan mendatangi meja, memasukkan buku dan perkamen ke tasnya.

"Kau bogheh bicagha kalau kau jugha membenciku", gumamnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang dirasakan karena mendengar nada terluka di suaranya.

"Mungkin ini mengejutkan bagi anda, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku pernah berkata sekali kalau aku tidak pernah berpikiran jelek terhadap anda—dan itu termasuk membencimu", jawabnya tanpa melihat Severus.

"Teseghah!" gumamnya lagi.

"Jangan kau, 'terserah'-kan aku, _Young Man_! Kau sumber kesulitanku!" geramnya.

_[Sumber kesulitanmu, huh? Coba kita lihat seberapa Griffindor kau sekarang...]_

Severus duduk di sofa dan memberikannya tatapan sedih dan menderita. Mata hitamnya melebar dan dia memaksakan bibir bawahnya bergetar saat air mata membanjiri matanya. Dia hampir kesulitan bersandiwara, ngebet ketawa keras saat ia melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajah _Miss _Granger. Dia merasa menang saat air mata menuruni wajahnya dan ia mengeluarkan tangis anak kecil.

_[Apa kau menikmatinya, _Miss _Granger?]_

"Oh tidak, jangan menangis! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" katanya cepat, berderap mendekat dan mengelus rambutnya. Dalam hati Severus tertawa puas. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak-apa". Hermione melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling tubuh batita itu dan menariknya ke dada, merasakan rasa bersalah mengambil alih. Ia tidak melihat senyum kecil Severus saat ia tersedan dan mengintip dadanya.

_[Oh _yeah..._]_

Hermione menggendong Snape di dekapannya, menuju Aula Besar sembari membawa tas di bahu satunya. Dia merasa senang saat akhirnya bisa duduk dan melihat Harry beserta Ron datang dengan tidak puas, menuntun Neville dan Seamus. Ia melihat meja Slytherin dan melihat Pansy Kecil berlari melintasi meja dengan Milicent mengejarnya marah. Pemandangan itu membuatnya mendengus dan dia kaget melihat seringai kecil di wajah Snape.

_[Lebih untuk dia disuruh mengurus bocah daripada aku...]_

"Hermione, aku bersumpah demi Merlin, kuharap ramuan ini habis sebentar lagi. Seamus lebih parah saat kecil daripada saat remaja! Dia membuatku gila!". Terang Harry, membanting tubuh tanpa sopan santun di sebelahnya. Dia melirik dan mengangkat sebelah alis saat menyadari Snape memajukan tubuh di samping Hermione agar bisa mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan", katanya lelah.

"Lalu bagaimana Telur Satan itu?" tanya Harry, menatap Snape dengan delikan khasnya.

_[Lucu, Potter. Lucu ternyata aku berpikiran sama denganmu...]_

"Dia baik-baik saja dan jangan memanggilnya seperti itu", ujar Hermione, mengisi piring dengan telur dan daging babi diasinkan untuk Snape. Dia makan dengan rakus, tidak memikirkan delikan dari muridnya yang lain.

"Maafkan aku kalena ini, Plofesol Snape", suara dengan gemetar kecil bertutur dan Snape melirit Neville Longbottom duduk di seberangnya. Bocah itu terlihat takut. _Mr. _dan _Miss _Weasley duduk di sisi lain dan menatap Snape penasaran. Semua orang di meja itu juga melemparkan pandangan ke dua batita itu. Snape memicingkan matanya dan memberikan Longbottom tatapan terdingin yang bisa dilakukannya. Bahkan dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Tatapan kelabu marahnya melampaui suara dan kesunyian menulikan segera diisi dengan tetesan air. Neville mulai menangis.

"DIA NGOMPOL!" teriak _Miss _Weasley, lompat dari kursinya. Siswa lainnya langsung tertawa dan Snape memberikan air muka murka di wajahnya.

Hermione melotot ke Snape. Neville selalu takut pada Profesor Snape dan sudah pasti tidak ada perbedaan pada ketakutan itu meskipun Snape hanya seorang batita berusia tiga tahun.

"Jangan melakukan itu, Snape! Kau tidak perlu tambah menakutinya!" omelnya.

"Salagh dia kita jadi sepeghti ini!" bantahnya seperti anak pemarah.

"Memang benar, tapi dia sudah minta maaf", desisnya.

"Aku tidagh pedughi!" bocah lelaki itu teriak balik.

"Kau harus peduli! Berhenti jadi anak yang tegaan", jelasnya.

"Aku akan menjadhi sepeghti apa yang aku mau!" jerit Severus marah. _[Aku tidak percaya dia mengajarkanku menjadi sopan. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Ibuku?]_

Ginny membersihkan kekacauan itu dengan tongkatnya dan mendudukkan Neville beberapa langkah dari mereka jadi dia dan Snape tidak saling berhadapan. Dia mendelik ke Snape yang menatapnya malas seperti tidak memedulikan apapun di dunia ini.

"Hey, Hermione, _scarp book_-mu sudah sampai mana?" tanya Ginny, akhirnya bisa memalingkan wajah dari miniatur profesornya.

"Lumayan. Halaman orang tuaku sudah selesai, halamanmu, Ron dan Harry juga sudah", jawabnya.

"Apa seseorang menyebutkan namaku?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh telur. Hermione meringis dan menatap Ginny kagi.

"Berarti kau harus menambahkan halaman baru lagi", jawab Ginny, melirik Snape yang menatapnya dan Hermione seperti kambing congek.

_[Apa lagi _scrap book _itu?]_

"Kau benar. Beberapa gambar yang Harry potret pasti bagus", tambah Hermione.

_[Tidak boleh!]_

"Ya, aku dengar kau memotret saat Pertarungan Spageti", tawa Ginny.

_[KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MEMILIKINYA LAGI!]_

"Harry, aku ingin salinan gambar itu!" Hermione berkata semangat.

_[TIDAK! TIDAK ADA FOTO-FOTOAN!]_

Ginny melihat air wajah Snape dan mendenguskan jus labu dari hidungnya tanpa sengaja. Hermione, Ron dan Harry meledakkan tawa sementara Snape duduk di sana dengan tampang benci.

"Lebih baik kita masuk kelas", aju Hermione dan bangkit. Dia menggendong Snape—yang sudah pasti menahan malu, dan melangkahkan kaki ke kelas.

"Aku mau gambagh yang kau ambigh dengan Pottegh!" teriaknya.

"Hah! Ya benar! Kau akan tersiksa karena tidak akan mendapatkannya!" ia tertawa. Tatapan yang dia berikan ke Granger sudah pasti setara dengan Voldemort.

"Tidagh! Kau tidagh bisa menyimpannya!" gertaknya.

"Karena semua kesulitan yang kau sebabkan, aku berhak menyimpannya dan jika kau terus bertingkah seperti anak bengal, aku tidak akan mengembalikan tongkatmu dalam waktu dekat!" jawabnya nafsu dan berjalan ke Kelas Transfigurasi.

"Kau tidagh bisa meghakukan itu!" teriaknya, suaranya bernada tinggi dan kesal.

"Lihat saja", katanya terlalu manis.

Hermione duduk di kursinya dan memanggil kursi lain untuk Snape yang memandagi sekeliling kelas dengan bosan. Sudah pasti dia tidak tertarik berada di sana semenjak dia sudah lulus bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Selamat pagi, _Miss _Granger. Aku lihat kau membawa Ahli Ramuan kita bersamamu", Profesor McGonagall bertutur, berjalan mendekat dan melihat Severus dengan mata berkerlip.

"Ya, Profesor, kuharap anda tidak keberatan", kata Hermione tidak yakin.

"Tidak sama sekali. Senang melihat Severus di kelasku lagi", katanya, mencoba meredam tawa saat Severus mendelik ke arahnya.

_[Tertawalah, Minerva, tertawa ... silahkan! Haha, haha, tertawakan kesulitanku!]_

"Dia lumayan lucu", McGonagall berkata senang.

"Dia lucu, kan?" Hermione menatapnya.

_[Tidak usah memulainya...]_

"Bagaimana tingkah lakunya?" tanya Minerva.

"Seperti anak pemarah", jawab Hermione tanpa berpikir lalu menutup mulutnya kaget. Minerva meledakkan tawa saat Snape mengerang.

_[Kau menghinaku, _Little Wench. _Aku tidak bertingkah seperti anak pemarah!]_

"Dia sedang memastikan diri untuk membuat hidupmu penuh kesulitan", beritahunya.

"Ya, dia melakukannya dengan baik. Berharap saja dia tidak berencana menghancurkan hariku", Hermione menggumam, mengingat betapa rame pagi harinya.

_[Benarkah? Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang akan membuat harimu lebih dari kacau...]_

Minerva ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat suara kencang bergema dari Severus. wajahnya merah saat menekan semua udara di perutnya, sekaligus makan malamnya. Minerva menatapnya tidak percaya sementara Hermione terbengong horor.

_[Kau tidak tertawa lagi? Oh, ini bau...]_

"Um ... bisakah ... aku izin sebentar", tanya Hermione tidak nyaman.

"Pasti boleh. _Tolong _bawa dia bersamamu", kata Minerva sembari mengipas tangan di depan wajah saat kembali ke mejanya. Batita Snape meledakkan tawa dengan sangat bahagia. Hermione langsung mengangkatnya, berhati-hati sebisa mungkin saat membawanya ke ambang pintu.

"Saya akan segera kembali, Profesor", izinya langsung.

"Jangan khawatir, _Miss _Granger. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau terlambat. Oh, dan dua puluh poin untuk Gryffindor karena bersabar dengannya", katanya, menatap Severus dengan bibir menipis. Hermione langsung membawanya keluar, merasa malu pada apa yang baru dia lakukan. Snape masih tertawa bahagia di samping fakta kalau celananya kotor. Hermione berniat membiarkan Snape memakai baju kotor itu, tapi ia tidak ingin jadi tega.

"Profesor, ini menjijikkan", katanya, memasuki kamar mandi.

_[Memang, tapi pantas dibandingkan melihat muka kalian berdua!]_

_._

_._

_._

Bersambung ...

.

.

.

Haaiii, ketemu lagi di hari minggu! Maaf ngaret! Sampai ada yang nagih! Hihi, Eta seneng banget.

Balas _review_: **clariss****,** iya, tapi masih cadel. _Review _lagi? | **michaella**, terima kasih udah suka dan udah nagih! Gak nyinggung, kok! Eta malah seneng. Buat **Moku-Chan****,****Ace Kanemori**udah dibales lewat PM!

Sampai bertemu hari rabu!

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_

Bogor. Minggu. 11 Januari 2015. 19:06


End file.
